


Una Prueba De Amor

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Mai-HiME, Maria-sama ga Miteru, Strawberry Panic!, 神無月の巫女 | Kannazuki no Miko | Destiny of the Shrine Maiden
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: Honoka y Umi están saliendo y hoy es su aniversario pero algo sale mal cuando Honoka ve a Umi besándose con su otra amiga de la infancia que es Kotori ¿ Que hara Honoka al ver esto ? los personajes no me pertenecen





	1. El Adios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka y Umi están saliendo y hoy es su aniversario pero algo sale mal cuando Honoka ve a Umi besándose con su otra amiga de la infancia que es Kotori ¿ Que hara Honoka al ver esto ? los personajes no me pertenecen

Honoka que iba corriendo muy feliz hacia a la salón de ensaño ya que le pediría matrimonio a Umi después de salir durante 3 años fue detenida por Nozomi

Nozomi: Hey que Honoka Por Tan Feliz

Honoka: Un Nozomi para vi

Nozomi: Pues como no ibas corriendo como chiva loca jajaja ya pues por qué tan feliz y esas cosas

A lo que se refiere Nozomi son las flores y los chocolates

Honoka: Etto... Pues es que hoy es mi aniversario como veras que llevo 3 años saliendo con Umi y pues quiero sorprenderla y aparte quería pedirle

En eso Honoka saca una cajita de anillo

Nozomi: Pedirle matrimonio

Honoka: Si

Nozomi: Pues vamos al salón de seguro ya está ahí Umi y algunas chicas también

Y así las dos se dirigían al salón de ensaño. Mientras en el salón Umi y Kotori estaban esperando a las demás chicas en ese entonces Umi estaba pensando

Umi: - Pensando - No puede ser que hoy es mi aniversario con Honoka ya llevamos 3 años que he estamos saliendo espero que le guste el regalo que le tengo

Umi no se daba cuenta que Kotori le estaba hablando

Kotori: Umi, Umi-chan

Umi: Ehhh - volviendo a la realidad - Perdón Kotori que me ibas a decir

Kotori: Yo te iba a decir que

En ese momento Kotori besa a Umi que la sorprende no se dieron cuenta que en la entrada del salón Honoka y Nozomi estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba hasta que Nozomi vio a Honoka que estaba temblando y dice

Nozomi: Honoka

Honoka dejó caer las flores y los chocolates y salió corriendo del salón, corriendo por el pasillo Honoka no se dio cuenta que Eli y Maki se dirigían al salón de ensaño cosa que se sorprendieron dice Eli

Eli: A caso no era Honoka la que iba corriendo

Maki: Al parecer creo que si era - Cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos (típico de Maki) -

Eli: Bueno pues sigamos hacia al salón y preguntar que paso de seguro Nozomi ya está ahí

Maki: Pues ya que

En el salón Nozomi recoge las flores y los chocolates y voltea a ver que Kotori termino de besar a Umi y después de que termino Umi le dio una cachetada a Kotori y dice

Umi: Pero que te pasa Kotori - enojada -

Kotori: Lo que pasa es que siempre te he amado Umi-chan

Umi: Que

Kotori: Como escuchaste Umi te amo

Umi: Eso es imposible yo amo a Honoka

Kotori: Lose Umi-chan lo sé solo a ver a ustedes dos muy felices sentía celos de Honoka ya que pudo conquistarte

Umi: Honoka hizo todo lo que pudo para conquistarme y lo logro a parte yo la amaba en secreto y por eso deje que me conquistara ella se lo merecia

Kotori: Lo se

En eso Eli y Maki llegan y al momento ven a Nozomi y sin duda alguna le fueron a preguntar que paso por que Honoka salio corriendo

Eli: Nozomi que paso

Nozomi: Eli-chií

En ese momento Nozomi le cuenta todo lo que paso a Eli y a Maki (cabo de dudar que Eli, Maki, Honoka y Tsubasa son primas)

Eli: Así que eso paso

Maki: Y eso - señalando con el dedo las cosas que Nozomi traía en las manos -

Nozomi: Las flores y los chocolates eran los regalos de Honoka para Umi ya que hoy era su aniversario y aparte le tenía otro regalo le iba a pedir matrimonio a Umi

Eli y Maki: (Sorprendidas ) Ohhhhhhh

Mientras tanto Honoka se dirigía a UTX donde estudiaba su prima Tsubasa ya que unas horas antes de dirigirse hacia allá hablo con Tsubasa por el celular una vez que llego Tsubasa la estaba esperando asi que Honoka le conto todo a Tsubasa y ella dice

Tsubasa: Entonces que piensas hacer Honoka - dijo Tsubasa tomando su taza de café

Honoka: probablemente irme por un tiempo de aquí y tomar una nueva vida

Tsubasa: A donde planeas ir

Honoka: No lo sé tal vez a Londres

Después de que terminaron de hablar ambas se dirigían a la casa para que Honoka descansara un rato para que empacara su maleta ya que esa misma tarde se irían a Londres una vez que Honoka dormía Tsubasa aprovecho el momento para llamar a Eli y decirle todo lo que tiene planeado Honoka ya que Eli y Maki llegaron a la casa Tsubasa le conto todo a Eli y a Maki todo lo que le dijo Honoka

Eli: Así que eso tiene planeado

Tsubasa: Si

Maki: Es lo mejor que Honoka se fuera por un tiempo

Tsubasa: Porque lo dices Maki - enojada -

Maki: Por su corazón Tsubasa no queremos que ella se enferme como cuando éramos niñas

Eli: Cierto cuando éramos niñas Honoka se desmayó y la tuvieron que llevarla al hospital y una vez ahí el doctor nos dio el resultado que Honoka sufría del corazón

Maki: Entonces es necesario que Honoka haga ese viaje antes que se enferme

Eli: Estoy de acuerdo

Tsubasa: Entonces yo me iré con ella a Londres no dejare sola a Honoka así como esta ella capaz que hago algo malo

Eli: Tienes razón

Maki: Entonces está decidido esta misma tarde parten al Aeropuerto o mejor dicho ya

En la escuela Nico ya había llegado al salón así que decidió preguntarle a Nozomi porque Eli y Maki salieron corriendo y Nozomi le conto todo

Nico: Pobre Honoka

En eso llegan Umi y Kotori donde estaban Nico y Nozomi en eso Kotori dice

Kotori: Donde esta Eli y Maki las vi que ya estaban aqui

Nico: Estaban aqui pero tuvieron que salir urgentemente - dijo Niko con sarcasmo

En eso llegan Hanayo y Rin

Rin: Hola Nya

Hanayo: Etto... donde están Eli Maki y Honoka

Nico: Ellas no están tuvieron que salir

Hanayo: Entonces no habrá práctica hoy

Nozomi: No

Rin: Yo que tenía tanta energía nya

Kotori: Oye Nozomi y esas flores y chocolates

Nozomi: Pues los recogí del piso a lo mejor a alguien se las cayó

Cosa que Umi, Kotori, Hanayo y Rin no le entendieron nada

Nico: Pues digamos que alguien vio algo que no quería ver y salió corriendo

Hanayo: Entonces Niko lo que estás diciendo es que Honoka vio todo

Nico: Bingo

Kotori: Entonces esas flores y los chocolates eran de Honoka para Umi

Nozomi: Si eran para ella

Umi: No

En ese momento suena el celular de Nozomi

Nozomi: Oh es Eli-chií - contesta el celular - Que paso Eli

Eli: Nozomi estamos en el Aeropuerto

Nozomi: En el Aeropuerto

Eli: Honoka Sí se va

Nozomi: Pero con quien se va

Así Con Tsubasa

Nozomi: A qué hora sale su vuelo

Eli: En media hora ya Maki se está despidiendo de ella

Nozomi: Ok

Nico: Que sucede

Nozomi: Honoka se va y no va a regresar

Umi: No, no se puede ir - con lágrimas en los ojos -

En ese momento Kotori se siente culpable todo lo que paso

En el Aeropuerto

Eli: Acabo de hablar con Nozomi y le dije todo estás segura que quieres esto Honoka - Con tristeza en la voz -

Honoka: Si Eli estoy segura

Voz: Pasajeros destino a Londres favor de pasar por la puerta numero 1

Tsubasa: Honoka Ya es hora

Honoka: Lo sé - cerrando los ojos y suspirando dice - Ese es mi vuelo

Honoka se despide de Eli y de Maki

Honoka: Por favor dile a Niko, Nozomi Hanayo y a Rin que se cuiden y que los voy a extrañar

Maki: No te preocupes Honoka se lo diremos verdad Eli

Honoka - No más sonríe y con lágrimas en los ojos - Gracias primas

Tsubasa: Honoka Vamos

Honoka: Si

Maki: Por favor cuídala mucho

Tsubasa: Eso hare prima - se despiden -

Eli: Te vamos a extrañar mucho

Honoka: Yo también las voy a extrañar

Maki: Quien lo diría que nuestra pequeña prima la más tremenda crecería mucho ten llévate esto - dice Maki con lágrimas -

Maki le entrega un álbum a Honoka al verlo llora

Honoka: Gracias Maki - se abrazan y lloran -

Tsubasa: Honoka

Eli: Bueno Honoka cuídate mucho y que tengas un buen viaje - la abraza y llora -

Honoka: Gracias Eli y eso hare - sonriendo - Adiós - se voltea y se dirigía a la puerta donde el avión la llevara a su destino

En eso llegan Nozomi y las demás chicas al Aeropuerto y se dirigían dónde estaban Maki y Eli

Umi: No, Honoka no te vayas - grito Umi pero ya era tarde Honoka ya se habría subido al avión

Umi: Honokaaaa - grito con fuerza Umi ya llorando

Nozomi: Llegamos tarde

Nico: Si

En ese momento Hanayo y Rin voltean a ver hacia donde estaba Eli y Maki abrazadas y llorando

También: Maki, Eli

Eli: Chicas - limpiándose las lágrimas - que hacen aquí

Hanayo: Pues venimos a despedirnos de Honoka pero llegamos tarde - con tristeza

Maki: No se pongan triste Honoka nos dijo que lo lamenta mucho a no despedirse de ustedes pero nos dijo que se cuidaran y que las va extrañar a todas

Todas las chicas se ponen a llorar, Umi está llorando y Kotori se siente culpable, en el avión iba Honoka y Tsubasa la última venia dormida y Honoka iba pensando y viendo por la ventana

Honoka: - Pensando - A veces uno quiere detener el tiempo y regresar el pasado - un lagrima sale de sus ojos mientras ve por la ventana del avión que la lleva a su destino...


	2. El Reencuentro

Han pasado 5 años desde que Honoka se fue a vivir a Londres con Tsubasa bueno en realidad ha estuvo viajando a Otonokizaka durante 3 años ya que asistía a las graduaciones de sus primas y de quienes fueron su grupo ya que les prometió que iba a ir pero a escondidas pero recordó como estaba Umi...

Flashblack

Directora: La siguiente alumna que pasara a recoger su diploma es la alumna Umi Sonoda

En eso se levanta Umi de su lugar y se dirige hacia a los profesores a saludar hasta llegar con la directora y dice

Directora: Muchas felicidades lo has logrado

Umi: Gracias

En eso momento Umi se voltea para bajar de la tarima y dirigirse a su lugar no sin antes ver por todas partes si Honoka estaba entra las personas para su desgracia no estaba eso significaba que no le interesaba Honoka asistir a este evento en eso baja la cabeza Umi y dice

Umi: Ojala pudiera regresar el pasado y que Honoka estuviera aquí

Una vez que dijo eso Umi se dirigió a su lugar y no vio que en un lugar apartado de ella estaba Honoka escondida viendo todo

Fin del flashblack

Honoka ya no traía su típico peinado ahora lo traía largo y se lo dejo crecer hasta la espalda y Tsubasa también dejo que le creciera su cabello hasta los hombros ahora Honoka y Tsubasa esta última venia dormida y es la peor pesadilla de Honoka se encontraban en el avión ya que regresarían a Otonokizaka para celebrar la navidad con sus primas después de 5 años sin verlas en eso estaba pensando Honoka

Honoka: - pensando - 5 largos años en no ver a mis primas bueno las vi en sus graduaciones pero a escondida

En eso los ronquidos de Tsubasa la distraen y dice

Honoka: ay no mi peor pesadilla ha llegado T-T

En el aeropuerto de Otonokizaka Eli y Maki estaban esperando a que llegara el avión desde Londres donde venían Honoka y Tsubasa

Maki: - desesperada - A qué hora llegara el avión

Eli: Ten paciencia Maki el avión llegara en cualquier hora

Maki: Ja paciencia que nada

Eli: Bueno al menos deja de dar vueltas quieres

Maki: Grrrr

En eso se escucha el altavoz diciendo

Voz: El vuelo que viene desde Londres aterrizara en media hora favor de esperarla por la puerta numero 2

Al escuchar ese aviso ELi y Maki sonrieron

Mientras en el avión el capitán dice

Voz del capitán: Estimados pasajeros en media hora aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Otonokizaka gracias por volar con nosotros les deseamos un feliz navidad

En eso Tsubasa se despierta al oír el aviso y dice

Tsubasa: Ya llegamos

Honoka: No todavía no en media llegaremos

Tsubasa: Que bien ya quiero ver a Eli y Maki

Honoka: Yo también - sonriendo - yo también

El avión aterriza en la pista del aeropuerto Otonokizaka Honoka y Tsubasa son las ultimas en salir del avión en eso Honoka bosteza

Honoka - Bostezando -

Tsubasa: No dormistes

Honoka: No

Tsubasa: Por que

Honoka: pues digamos que tenía una pasajera a lado mío ya que no me dejo dormir ya que roncaba como vaca

Tsubasa: Oye

Honoka: ¬_¬ ya ya vamos a recoger nuestras equipajes de seguro Maki ya estará desesperada

Tsubasa: Ok

Una vez que recogieron sus equipajes se dirigieron hacia la puerta numero 2 Honoka alcanzo a ver a Eli y a Maki

Honoka: Mira ahí está Eli y Maki

Tsubasa: Vamos con ellas

Eli ya no traía su pelo amarrado lo traía suelto y era muy brillante por otro lado Maki dejo que su cabello creciera rebasando sus hombros

Eli: Mira ahí vienen

Maki: Donde oh ahi vienen

Ambas se sonrieron

Eli: Al fin llegan - abrazando a Honoka y a Tsubasa - que bueno que ya están aquí - lágrimas en los ojos

Honoka: Lo se Eli lo se

Maki: Ya Eli ya las abrazaste ahora me toca a mí - abraza a Honoka y Tsubasa - que alegría tenerlas de nuevo - también con lágrimas en los ojos

Tsubasa: Ay Maki nos estas apretando mucho que no podemos respirar

Maki: Ups lo siento je je

Eli: Pero fíjense como han crecido

Honoka: Si Eli hemos crecido mucho

Maki: Bueno porque no vamos a la casa de seguro quieren descansar

Honoka: La verdad yo quiero descansar ya que aquí mis ojitos - se refiere a Tsubasa - no me dejo dormir

Tsubasa: Mentirosa

Eli: Vamos pues a la casa

Salieron del aeropuerto y se subieron al carro de Eli y se dirigían a la casa para que descansaran

Maki: Bueno llegamos

Honoka: A qué bueno estar en casa

En eso Eli abre la puerta la casa y dice

Eli: Nozomi Nico ya llegamos

Nozomi: ahí vamos Eli-chii

En eso iban saliendo de la cocina Nozomi y Nico y la sorpresa que se llevaron a ver a Honoka y a Tsubasa

Nico: Honoka Tsubasa que alegría que están de regreso ya las extrañábamos - lágrimas en los ojos

Honoka: También nosotras las extrañamos verdad

Tsubasa: Si

Nozomi: Que alegría se quedaran a vivir aquí

Honoka: Así es

Tsubasa: Si nos quedaremos por eso regresamos 5 años fue muy duro para nosotras dos

Honoka: Pero que hacían en la cocina

Nico: La cena para esta noche

Honoka y Tsubasa: ??????

Nozomi: Acaso no saben que hoy es la navidad

Honoka: Que

Tsubasa: No lo sabíamos

Eli: Es mejor que vayan a descansar un rato viajar 5 horas es mucho cansancio

Honoka: Es lo mejor me voy a mi habitación

Tsubasa: También yo

Ambas se dirigían a sus habitaciones

Nico: Que alegría que estén de regreso

Nozomi: Si pero le hablemos a las demás chicas

Eli: Es lo mejor

Maki: Pues ay que hablarle ya quiero ver la cara de Umi jajajaja

Nico: Maki sí que eres mala

Y así fue las chicas hablaron con las demás chicas y que se reunirían en la casa de Maki para celebrar la navidad esa noche la gran sorpresa que se llevaran, llego la noche y todas las chicas ya estaban reunidas para la cena no más faltaban Honoka y Tsubasa que bajaran

Rin: No puedo creer que hayan regresado Nya

Hanayo: Ninguno

Erena: Esa Tsubasa nos va a explicar todo por qué nos dejo

Anju: Tranquila Erena

Mientras platicaban las chicas no se dieron cuenta que Honoka y Tsubasa ya habían llegado a la sala de repente se escucharon voces detrás de las chicas

Honoka: Bueno al parecer que están muy entretenidas platicando sin darse de cuenta que nosotras hemos llegado no es así Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Claro que si Honoka jajaja

De repente todas voltearon a ver de quienes eran la voz y la sorpresa que se llevaron

Hanayo: Ho ... Honoka

Honoka: Han pasado tanto tiempo

Rin: En verdad eres tú

Honoka: Claro que si soy yo

Erena: Tsubasa eres tú

Tsubasa: Si

Anju: Que alegría que estés de regreso

Rin: Se quedaran aquí a vivir nya

Honoka y Tsubasa se rieron

Honoka: Claro que si nos quedaremos

Tsubasa: No nos vamos a ir de nuevo durar 5 años en Londres fue muy duro para nosotras dos jaja

Al oír esas palabras las chicas ya con lágrimas abrazaron a Honoka y a Tsubasa por otro lado Umi lloraba a ver que Honoka se quedara pero todavía no puede acercarse no todavía y Kotori se mantenía lejos mirando la escena hasta que Nozomi llamo por que la cena ya estaba lista

Nozomi: Chicas pasen a la mesa la cena ya está lista

Honoka: Ah Vamos

Y así se fueron a la mesa, en la mesa Eli estaba en la cabeza a lado izquierdo estaba Maki a lado derecha estaba Honoka seguida por Tsubada después estaba Umi luego Rin Hanayo y Anju de lado de Maki estaba Nico Nozomi Kotori y Erena una vez que estaban así se pusieron a cenar después de cenar platicaban hasta que el reloj dieran las 12 y así fue el reloj dio las 12 y brindaron

Eli: Bueno estamos aquí reunidos todas para brindar nuestras copas y por brindar el regreso de Honoka y Tsubasa durante 5 largos años sin sus ausencias digamos todos salud

Todas: Salud

Y así todas brindaron y se dieron abrazos diciendo que tengan una buena salud y el regreso de sus dos grandes amigas...


	3. La Playa

Después de cenar y hablar un rato llego la hora de ir dormir y así se acomodaron ya que son tres recamaras suficientes grandes y así quedo de esta manera.

Eli: Como son 4 habitaciones y somos 12 chicas así que va quedar asi como les diga Nozomi Umi y Kotori dormirán conmigo en mi habitación escucharon

Nozomi: Si

Umi: Si

Kotori: Hai

Cosa que Umi no quedo conforme ya que ella quería dormir con Honoka pero así como están las cosas con Honoka se resignó y aparte que no le hablaba y volteo a ver a Honoka que venía jugando con Tsubasa a empujarse entre ellas

Eli: Bien el siguiente va ser Niko Rin y Hanayo quien dormirán con Maki, Maki estás de acuerdo

Maki: Si si lo que tú digas solamente que me dejen dormir tranquila y todos estamos en paz

Honoka: - Susurrando a Tsubasa - Típico de Maki con sus sarcasmos

Tsubasa: - Susurrando a Honoka - Tienes razon

Después de que Honoka y Tsubasa dejaron de secretearse voltearon a ver y las chicas se les quedaban viendo

Eli: Pasa algo

Honoka: Ehhh no no pasa nada verdad Tsubasa je je je

Tsubasa: Si exacto no pasa nada je je

Eli: Bien y por ultimo no más quedan la habitación de Honoka ahí dormirán Honoka Tsubasa Anju y Erena algún otra opción

Honoka: Que pasara con la habitación de Tsubasa

Maki: Por ahora se quedara así sin que nadie la ocupe

Tsubasa: Ok

Antes que las chicas se fueran a las habitaciones Eli las detuvo y dice

Eli: Mañana iremos a la playa

En eso de que Honoka y Tsubasa escucharon la palabra playa se miraron con cara de sospechosos

Tsubasa: Dijiste playa

Eli: Si

A escuchar esa palabra Honoka y Tsubasa dieron una sonrisa como esa sonrisa que pone el gato de la película Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Honoka: Excelente

Eli: Que que pasa

Honoka: No pasa nada bueno hasta ahorita no - volteándose para irse a la habitación y sonriendo -

Tsubasa: Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos a la habitación así que descansen - haciendo lo mismo que Honoka -

Eli: Y ahora que mosco les pico a estas dos?

Maki: Eli al parecer no te acuerdas cuando éramos niñas y cada vez nos llevaban a la playa

En eso recuerda Eli todo y pone la cara de pánico

Eli: Ay no

Maki: Ja ja ja ja ja pobre de ti Eli jajaja

Después de que Maki terminara de decir eso se fue a la habitación junto con Nico Rin y Hanayo así con cara de que le pasa y dejando a Eli sola con Nozomi Umi y Kotori

Nozomi: A qué se refiere Maki Eli-chií

Eli: Es una larga historia vamos

Umi: Y en esa historia es sobre Honoka y Tsubasa

Eli - Suspirando - Si bueno vamos a dormir

Eran las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente y las chicas se fueron a empacar sus cosas para la playa y que deberían estar a las 9 en la casa de Maki una vez que las chicas ya están lista se subieron a los carro que Honoka Eli y Maki manejaban el carro de Honoka era una Mazda 6 de color azul el de Maki es una Sentra color rojo y el de Eli es un Chevrolett color gris y de Tsubasa es un Jetta color negro pero el de carro de Tsubasa se queda y entonces las chicas se subieron a los carros así como durmieron en la habitación en el carro de Honoka iba Tsubasa Anju y Erena en el de Maki iban Niko Rin y Hanayo y el de Eli iban Nozomi Umi y Kotori cuando llegaron a la playa Otonokizaka todas se bajaron no sin antes de que Eli digiera algo pero fue muy tarde ya que Honoka y Tsubas se echaron a correr hacia al mar

Eli: Honoka Tsubasa esperen

Maki: Déjalas Eli no vez que se están feliz jamás las habíamos visto así después de la muerte de nuestros padres y nuestros tíos

Eli: Tienes razón Maki

Por otra parte de la playa

Honoka: Yahooo ya tenía tiempo que no veníamos a la playa

Tsubasa: La verdad si

En ese momento Eli las llama

Eli: Honoka Tsubasa vengan por favor

Tsubasa: Para que

Maki: No más vengan

Honoka: De acuerdo la última que llegue será un huevo podrido

Tsubasa: A no eso sí que no tú vas a ser el huevo podrido

En eso Honoka y Tsubasa venían empujándose entre sí a ver quién ganaban finalmente gano Honoka ya que al final empujo a Tsubasa muy fuerte

Tsubasa: Eso no es gusto Honoka

Honoka: Ni modo jajajaja - Sacándole la lengua -

Tsubasa: Jum

Una vez que llegaron donde Eli ya que las llamo les dijo que ayudaran a poner la comida o más bien dicho el recalentado de anoche una vez que terminaron las chicas se fueron a divertirse Nozomi Niko Rin y Hanayo estaban jugando a vóley ball playero Eli y Maki caminando por la orilla del mar Umi estaba mirando a Honoka jugando con Tsubasa cosa que se sintió mal ya que quería que ella fuera la compañera de juego de Honoka y Kotori viendo a Honoka y estaba reflexionando que perdió a una de sus grandes amigas de la infancia todo por sus celos se arrepiente de eso Anju estaba leyendo un libro y Erena estaba costada de panza con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música, mientras tanto con Honoka y Tsubasa que estaban jugando a guerra de arena hasta que vieron a Eli y Maki que estaban pasando por donde ellas estaban hasta que Honoka tenía un plan y hablo con Tsubasa sobre el plan cosa que las dos sonrieron de complicidad y así fue las dos siguieron a Eli y Maki y despues les tiraron la arena

Eli: Pero qué diablos

Maki: Quien fue

En eso Honoka y Tsubasa empiezan a reírse

Honoka: Jajajajaja viste las caras que pusieron Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Jajajajaja sin duda jajajaja

En eso Eli y Maki gritan cosa que Honoka y Tsubasa dejaron de reir

Eli: HONOKAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maki: TSUBASAAAAAA

Honoka: Ups creo que ya la hemos hecho enojar

Tsubasa: Yo creo que si

En eso Eli y Maki agarran la arena y se lo tiran

Honoka: Tsubasa hay que correr

Tsubasa: Yo te sigo

Honoka: Correeee

Tsubasa: Si

En eso se echan a correr y gritan detrás de ellas iban Eli y Maki durante los gritos de Honoka y Tsubasa las demás chicas voltearon a ver y que cosa vieron pasar a Honoka y a Tsubasa corriendo frente de ellas típico de las chicas pensaron que algo hicieron y si porque atrás venían Eli y Maki detrás de Honoka y Tsubasa con arena en sus manos, una vez que todas terminaron de jugar menos de Honoka y Tsubasa ya que se metieron al mar a bañarse ya que estaban llenas de arena de parte de Eli y Maki se pusieron a comer hasta que Rin digo una pregunta

Rin: Hmmmmm

Hanayo: Que pasa Rin

Todas voltearon a ver a Rin

Rin: Lo que pasa es que por que no venían a nuestra graduación después de que enviábamos las invitaciones a Londres pero no venían durante 3 años acaso no recibían las invitaciones o las rechazaban

Ante esa pregunta todas voltearon a ver a Honoka y Tsubasa

Honoka: Veras Rin si recibíamos las invitaciones durante esos 3 años

Rin: Entonces si venían

Tsubasa: Claro que si veníamos

Hanayo: Pero por que no se dejaban ver

Honoka: En realidad Hanayo nosotras si asistíamos a las graduaciones pero nos escondíamos

Ante esa respuesta todas se quedaron calladas

Tsubasa: Nos escondíamos para que nadie nos viera y aparte que Honoka en ese tiempo no estaba bien aún le dolía su alma

Umi capto enseguida lo que decía Tsubasa hasta que se puso triste y Kotori se decía que por su culpa de ella Honoka si venia pero se escondía

Hanayo: Entonces si venias

Honoka: Claro que si jamás no nos perderíamos un evento que mis primas terminaban a escuela

Rin: Porque no salían bueno al menos Tsubasa

Honoka: Si Tsubasa salía a felicitarlas

Tsubasa: Sospecharían que Honoka estaba aquí por eso ustedes creyeron que Honoka no asistía cosa que sí asistió

Una vez que terminaron de hacerles preguntas a Honoka y a Tsubasa terminaron de comer y se pusieron hablar un rato en eso Umi estaba batallando entre ella misma para hablar con Honoka sobre que ocurrió durante los 5 años

Umi: - Pensando - Es hora o nunca

Umi: Honoka

Las chicas y Honoka voltearon a ver a Umi, Umi dudaba si seguir o no pero se llenó de valor y termino de hablar

Umi: Honoka podemos hablar

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Honoka que no decía nada no más se queda viendo a Umi y regresa a ver al plato

Umi: Por favor

En eso voltea ver Honoka a Umi y dice

Honoka: De acuerdo

Umi: Gracias

Honoka se levanta dónde estaba sentada y empieza a caminar detrás de ella iba Umi.........


	4. ¿Reconciliación ?

Después de que Honoka se levantara de su lugar y empezara caminar para alejarse tantito de sus amigas Umi la siguió ya que tenían que hablar en eso llegan a una roca y Honoka dice

Honoka: Y bien de qué quieres hablar que no te tengo tu tiempo

Umi: De lo que paso hace 5 años

Honoka: Bien habla

Umi: Honoka lo que viste no es cierto

Honoka: Eso es todo jum mientes

Umi: - Sorprendida por la palabra que dijo Honoka - Que

Honoka: Quieres que yo te crea como que no pasó nada que fue solo un accidente

Umi: Por favor Honoka tienes que creerme

Honoka: Creerte yo a ti

Umi: Si

Honoka: Ja por favor

Umi no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Honoka ella no era así antes irse a Londres fue una mala idea jamás pensó que Honoka regresaría cambiada con sus amigas se comportaba como era antes pero ante los ojos de Umi cambia su comportamiento hacia ella no le tomo más remedio explicar lo que paso

Umi: Bien Honoka si no quieres creerme entonces tendre que contarte todo

Honoka: - Seria - Eso sería perfecto

Umi no tuvo más remedio que contarle

Umi: Lo que paso ese día se suponía que todas nos íbamos a reunir para el ensayo Kotori y yo fuimos las primeras en llegar al salón

Al escuchar el nombre de Kotori, Honoka se enoja ya que a ella detesta ese nombre a pesar que fueron amigas de infancia

Umi: Mientras estábamos esperando a las chicas yo estaba pensando cómo darte el regalo de nuestro aniversario

Honoka iba a hablar pero Umi la detuvo y siguió hablando

Umi: Así es Honoka yo nunca olvide nuestro aniversario yo no me daba cuenta que Kotori me estaba hablando cuando salí de mis pensamientos Kotori me beso pero yo no fui que la beso a ella cuando Kotori corto el beso yo salí de mi trance y le di una cachetada y le dije que yo ya era feliz contigo a lo que ella me respondió que me amaba desde que éramos niñas y que se sentía celosa de ti ya que tú fuiste la única que me conquisto a pesar que soy muy tímida

Umi se detiene tantito para ver a Honoka ya que no decía nada estaba en trance y Umi siguió hablando

Umi: Yo no sabía que tú nos vistes hasta que vimos a Nozomi con las flores y chocolates en sus manos en eso pensé que tú fuiste que las traía y entonces Nozomi y Nico nos contaron todo yo te llame varias veces para explicarte las cosas pero no contestabas tu celular ni para enviarte mensajes porque pensé que tampoco no ibas a contestar entonces llegaron Hanayo y Rin y pues Nico dijo que se cancelaba la plática en eso el celular de Nozomi sonó y ella contesto nos dijo que era Eli y así que Nozomi se puso hablar con Eli después de que Nozomi colgó su celular ella nos dijo que Eli y Maki estaban en el Aeropuerto yo misma pregunte por que estaban ellas allá a lo que Nozomi dijo que tú te ibas a Londres con Tsubasa ante esas palabras yo no me lo creía entonces fuimos al Aeropuerto con las chicas para mi sorpresa que el avión ya había salido llevándote a otro destino sin saber que cuando volverías durante estos 5 años jamás pude olvidarme de ti durante esos 5 años mi corazón sufrió mucho no salía no comía ignoraba las llamadas de las chicas todo porque me dolía tu ausencia durante años esperaba una llamada tuya o una carta pero no recibía nada de parte tuya

Honoka no decía nada hasta que Umi termino de hablar Honoka hablo

Honoka: Entonces durante estos 5 años no anduviste con nade ni con tu amante que es Kotori

Umi: No Honoka con nadie y Kotori nunca fue mi amante le deje claro que no la quería como yo te quiero a ti

Honoka se queda callada

Umi: Honoka no sé si ya has olvidado esta canción porque yo nunca lo olvide fue que tu lo escribiste

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa

Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari

Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau

Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no

Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte

Honoka: - Esa canción como pude olvidarla -

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no

Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII

Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni

Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai

Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he

Honoka y Umi:

Zettai!

Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru

Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru

Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...

Honoka:

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no

Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru

Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no

Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai

Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Umi y Honoka:

Kitto!

Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa

Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai

Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made

Honoka: Como pude olvidar esa canción

En eso se acerca Umi e intenta agarrar la mano izquierda de Honoka pero Honoka no la deja no es por ser egoísta si no que ella está escondiendo algo

Umi: Lo siento no quise

Honoka: No es eso

Umi: Entonces

Honoka: Larga historia

Umi:- Triste - Ya veo - agachando la cabeza

Honoka: Por mi egoísmo estuviste sufriendo mucho

Umi asiente con la cabeza ya que no quería que Honoka viera que estaba llorando

Honoka: - Acercanse a Umi y la abraza - No llores por favor

Umi: - Abrazando a Honoka y llorando en su pecho -

Honoka: - Llorando - Perdóname por favor perdóname

Ambas estaban llorando una por su egoísmo que no quería ver su realidad y la otra por tristeza Umi que aún estaba llorando en el pecho de Honoka y dice

Umi: Si

Ambas se separaron se miraron a los ojos se abrazaron y al final se dieron un beso ese beso que llena el alma de las dos

Honoka: Regresamos con las chicas de seguro nos están esperando

Umi: Si

En eso vuelven con las chicas agarradas de las manos bueno Honoka agarraba la mano de Umi con la derecha ya que la izquierda escondía una historia que Honoka jamás ha compartido

Rin: Miren no es Honoka y Umi y vienen agarrados de las manos Nya

Hanayo: Al parecer que si son ellas

Eli: Al parecer ya arreglaron las cosas entre ellas

Maki: Si

Tsubasa: Totalmente

Nozomi: Al fin ya era hora

Anju y Erena no más sonreían a ver que las cosas entre Honoka y Umi y pues Kotori no más se queda viendo a la pareja ya que ella nunca pudo estar con Umi....


	5. Londres

Las chicas regresaban de la playa para que regresaran a sus casas no sin antes que mañana estarían en la casa de Maki para una comida las chicas se encontraban en los carros así como vinieron así se regresaban mientras en el carro de Honoka Erena y Anju venían susurrando en voz baja

Erena: - Susurrando - Hey Anju como que Honoka esconde algo desde que llego de Londres y siempre esta vestida de camisa de manga larga y un guante en la mano izquierda

Anju: - Susurrando - Yo creo que si mañana se lo preguntaremos mañana a Honoka

Erena: - Susurrando - Si

El carro de Honoka, Tsubasa lo manejaba ya que Honoka todavía no podía manejar bueno tantito y que aparte le dolía el brazo mientras tanto en el carro de Maki

Rin: Mmmmmm

Hanayo: Rin que tienes

Rin: Solo me preguntaba que tendrá Honoka en el brazo izquierdo

En eso habla Nico

Nico: Es cierto la vi rara llego de Londres con camisa manga larga y guante al igual que ahorita traje de manga larga y el guante

Hanayo: Creo que si lo vi

Nico: Tu sabes algo Maki

Maki: No

Rin: Solo hay una manera de saberlo preguntar a Honoka

En ese momento Honoka estornuda

Honoka: Achuuu

Tsubasa: Y ahora tu que tienes

Honoka: Nada creo que alguien está hablando de mi

Mientras en el carro de Eli

Nozomi: Eli-chií

Eli: Si Nozomi

Nozomi: Me vengo preguntando que tiene Honoka

En eso Eli voltea a ver a Nozomi

Eli: Porque lo dices

Nozomi: Es que como que Honoka está actuando raro

Eli: A que te refieres

Nozomi: A que algo esconde en el brazo izquierdo

Atrás de ella venían Umi y Kotori escuchando todo hasta que Umi hablo

Umi: Es cierto cuando le toque el brazo izquierdo lo alejo de mi de inmediatamente

Eli: Ay no tengo idea a mí no me ha dicho nada todavía por que no se lo preguntan mañana

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Maki y después cada quien se fueron a sus propias casas alegando que mañana vendrían a la hora de la comida mientras se despedían Honoka entro a la casa directo al baño para bañarse y que Tsubasa le vendara el brazo izquierdo termino de bañarse y se vistió espero que Tsubasa entrara a la habitación de ella y en 5 minutos entro Tsubasa para que le vendara el brazo ahora usaba un suéter hablaron tantito y se fueron a dormir Tsubasa a su habitación y Honoka el suyo mientras Eli y Maki ya estaban dormidas al día siguiente las chicas se despertaron se bañaron, se alistaron y bajaron a desayunaron pasaron hora y hora hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y las demás chicas llegaban a la casa Honoka Tsubasa Eli y Maki ya estaban lista y Honoka iba vestida con camisa de manga larga y guante como siempre

Rin: Hola ~ Nya ~

Hanayo: Hola

Eli: Pensábamos que ya no iban a venir

Maki: Ya que se tardaron mucho

Las chicas fueron a saludar a Eli, Maki, Tsubasa y Honoka una vez que entraron a la casa comieron ya que era tarde después de comer se pusieron a platicar un rato hasta que Hanayo saco el tema del brazo de Honoka

Hanayo: Oye Honoka no por ser discreta desde que llegaste de Londres has estado extraña últimamente estas usando camisa de manga larga o suéter con un guante en el brazo izquierdo

Honoka y Tsubasa que estaban tomando agua escupieron todo al escuchar la pregunta de Hanayo

Honoka: Veo que ya se dieron cuenta bien se lo diré Tsubasa ayúdame

Honoka empezó desabrocharse los botones de la camisa después se quitó el guante dejando ver una venda luego se quitó la camisa dejo ver toda la venda completa de la brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro Tsubasa empezó a quitarle la venda una vez que lo quito Honoka enseño su brazo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz grande en todo el brazo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca dejando a las chicas en shock

Honoka: Esto era lo que estaba escondiendo desde que llegue de Londres

Las chicas no decían nada hasta que Maki se levantó de su lugar fue donde estaba Honoka y examino la cicatriz ya que ella es doctora

Maki: - Examinando - Se ve que fue profunda la herida

Honoka: Lo fue

Tsubasa: Honoka estuvo por casi dos semanas internada en el hospital ya que perdió mucha sangre y aparte que el doctor me dijo que se tenía que recuperarse bien para darle de alta

Maki se levanta del lugar y va por sus cosas de curación que es una venda, infectante para que no se infecte la herida etc, en eso que se va Umi se levanta se su lugar y va donde Honoka al ver dice

Umi: - Tocando la herida - Es por eso que alejaste el brazo cuando te iba a tocar

Honoka: Si, sentí dolor en ese momento

Maki volvía con las cosas Umi se levantó del lugar pero agarro las cosas que Maki traía y empezó a curar el brazo

Eli: Pero como sucedió esto Honoka

Pregunto Eli a lo que Tsubasa le contesta

Tsubasa: Fue cuando estuvimos en Londres estábamos con unas amigas que eran cuatro con sus respetivas parejas

Umi: Pero quien fue que la lastimo

Tsubasa: Una loca obsesionada por Honoka

Flashback

En Londres estaban 6 chicas hablando entre si las 4 chicas estaban con sus parejas y Honoka y Tsubasa estaban aparte las 4 chicas sus nombres eran Shizuru una mujer de cabello castaño con unos ojos rubíes y estaba con su pareja de cabello cobalto largo con unos ojos de verdes que se llamaba Natsuki la otra chica se llamaba Himeko tenía el cabello de color dorado y largo y unos ojos de color violeta y su pareja se llamaba Chikane tenía el cabello y ojos de color azul la otra chica era Shizuma tenía el cabello plateado con ojos de color entre cafes o verdes y su pareja es Nagisa su cabello es de color rojo y sus ojos rubíes y por ultimo esta Yumi esta tenía el cabello café y sus ojos eran de color moka y su pareja es Sachiko una joven de cabello negro y largo y de unos ojos azules y entre ellas estaba Honoka y Tsubasa platicando como si nada en eso llega una chica que su cabello es de color rosa la igual sus ojos en eso dice

Yuno: Honoka me permites de hablar tantito contigo

Honoka: Por supuesto

Honoka se aleja tantito de las chicas

Honoka: A ver de qué quieres hablar conmigo Yuno

Yuno: Me gustas mucho

Honoka: Que

Yuno: He dicho que me gustas mucho Honoka te amo por favor sal conmigo

Honoka: Lo siento Yuno pero yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón por ahora no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos lo siento

En eso Honoka vuelve donde estaban las chicas pero no se dio cuenta que Yuno sacó un cuchillo no sé de dónde lo saco en ese instante se acercó donde Honoka y las chicas dice

Yuno: Honoka si tu no serás para mi entonces no serás de nadie

Después de que dijo esas palabras Yuno decidió clavarle el cuchillo hasta que Yumi grito

Yumi: - Gritaba - Honoka cuidado

Al momento de escuchar esa palabra Honoka volteo pero ya era tarde Yuno ya la había enterrado el cuchillo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca del brazo izquierdo

Honoka: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh

Tsubasa: Honokaaaaaa

Shizuru y Shizuma ya que eran fuertes agarraron a Yuno para que no se escapara

Himeko: Honoka

Yumi: Estas bien

Honoka no decía nada por el dolor y perdió el conocimiento por falta de sangre

Yumi: Tenemos que llevarla a un Hospital rápido Himeko adelántate y abre mi carro

Himeko: Si

Yumi: Vamos Sachiko ayúdame llevarla al carro porque si llamamos a una ambulancia tardaran mucho

Sachiko: Hai

Yumi: Ustedes dos

Shizuma: No te preocupes por nosotras estaremos bien

Shizuru: Lleven a Honoka al hospital rápido se está poniendo pálida por falta de sangre

Shizuma: Que Nagisa y Natsuki se vayan con Himeko y Chikane mientras nosotros vamos a un manicomio

Shizuru: Estoy de acuerdo

Una vez que llegaron al carro de Yumi subieron a Honoka atrás con Tsubasa mientras que Yumi iba a manejar y a lado de ella Sachiko mientras que en el carro de atrás Himeko la que va manejar después Chikane y atrás de ella iban Nagisa y Natsuki mientras tanto en el carro de Shizuru, Shizuru y Shizuma se dirigían al manicomio a dejar a Yuno esta iba amarrada de las manos y piernas al llegar la dejaron ahí antes de irse Shizuma dijo

Shizuma: Ahí te quedaras por el resto de tu vida Yuno

Shizuru y Shizuma se subieron al carro y partieron hacia el hospital

Shizuru: - Con pánico en la voz - Espero que ya estén en el hospital

Mientra tanto Yumi llego al hospital se bajó y fue a pedir a un doctor o una enfermera que consiguieran una camilla pero nadie estaba hasta que vio a una enfermera y un doctor y dice

Yumi: Doctor por favor necesito una camilla rápido por favor

Doctor: Tranquilizase

Yumi: Como me voy a tranquilizarme si mi amiga se está muriendo

En eso Yumi sale del hospital junto con el doctor y la enfermera y ven a Honoka que ya estaba pálida y respirando con rapidez

Yumi: Ven no estoy mintiendo

Doctor: Oh por dios enfermera consiga una camilla rápido la llevaremos a la sala de cirugía está perdiendo mucha sangre

Enfermera: Si doctor

Tsubasa: - Con panico - Por favor sálvela

Doctor: Tranquila aremos todo lo que pueda que se salve

Enfermera: Aquí está la camilla doctor

Doctor: Bien hay que subirla rápido

Llevaron a Honoka a la sala de cirugías en eso llegan Shizuru y Shizuma corriendo

Nagisa: Shiuma

Natsuki: Shizuru

Shizuma: Como esta

Shizuru: Honoka

No podían hablar bien ya que llegaron corriendo hacia las chicas

Yumi: Por ahora ya está en la sala de cirugías

Tsubasa: El doctor ya la está operando

Himeko: No piensas llamar a tus primas Tsubasa

Tsubasa: No

Pasaron las horas hasta que el doctor salió a decirle que la operación que éxito pero que si tardo un poco ya que la herida era profunda el doctor que en media hora la subirán a un cuarto una vez que la suben el doctor les dijo que estará dos semanas dormidas ya que perdió mucha sangre eso hizo que perdiera sus fuerzas el doctor se disculpó de las chicas ya que tenía que atender a otro paciente y así fue las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo de que cada una cuidara a Honoka en las noches hasta que se recupere

Finflashback

Tsubasa: Y así fue lo que paso y las chicas fueron muy amables con nosotras y así fue que nació la amistad con ellas

Eli: Algún día tendré que conocerlas y agradecerlas

Maki: Lo mismo dijo

Maki seguía curando la herida de Honoka

Kotori: Y que paso con la chica obsesionada de Honoka

Tsubasa: Ella nunca va a salir de ahí

Honoka: Por mí que se quede ahí hasta que se haga calaca ahhhh me dolió Maki

Maki: Perdón

Umi: Entonces que paso con las chicas amor

Honoka: Ellas ya se casaron

Tsubasa: Se casaron cuando Honoka le dieron de alta para salir del hospital

Umi: A ya veo, amor nosotras cuando nos casaremos

Honoka que estaba tomando agua cuando escucho las palabras de Umi escupió todo mientras que Maki estaba vendando el brazo de Honoka

Honoka: No crees que es muy pronto

Umi: Mmmmm tal vez

En eso Maki habla

Maki: Listo termine ufff sí que fue algo difícil

Honoka: Gracias

Honoka se volvía a poner la camisa y el guante cuando termino vio que Nico y Rin se aguantaban sus risas

Honoka: Que

Hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar las risas

Nico: Es que nos dio risa cuando dijiste `` por mí que se quede ahí hasta que se haga calaca ´´ jajajajajaja

Rin: Si jajajaja

Y todos se empezaron a reír incluyendo a Honoka...................


	6. Mi Nombre Es Kaon y Soy Su Hija

Ya era de noche y la reunión ya se había acabado ahora las chicas se dirigían a sus casas no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para ir al centro comercial u algo después de ponerse de acuerdo Eli Maki Honoka y Tsubasa se pusieron a limpiar pero en ese instante suena un celular y era de Tsubasa, Tsubasa al ver el nombre de quien era la llamada contesto

Tsubasa: Shizuma que milagro que me llamas

Shizuma: Hola Tsubasa ha pasado tanto tiempo esta Honoka por ahí ya que es urgente

Tsubasa: Si está pero ahora está algo ocupada ya que tuvimos reunión y pues nos tocó limpiar dime de que se trata el asunto

Shizuma: Es sobre Kaon

En ese instante Tsubasa se pone seria

Tsubasa: Habla

Shizuma: Veras Kaon no ha parado de hablar a cada rato nos pregunta por Honoka que no ha llamado que no ha ido a visitar etc...

Tsubasa: Ya veo

Shizuma: Tsubasa ya es hora que Kaon vaya con ustedes

Tsubasa: Tienes razón deja voy hablar con Honoka

Shizuma: Bien

En eso Tsubasa colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro y se dirigió dónde estaba Honoka limpiando

Tsubasa: - voz seria - Honoka

Honoka volteo a ver dónde estaba Tsubasa a ver la mirada seria de Tsubasa dejo de limpiar y se dirigio donde estaba Tsubasa cuando llego se alejaron de la sala y hablaron

Honoka: Que pasa

Tsubasa: Hablo Shizuma

Honoka: - Seria - Que dice

Tsubasa: Dice que Kaon no para de hablar que una llamada haces etc... y aparte dice que ya es hora que Kaon viva con nosotras

Honoka: Ya veo saldremos esta misma noche a Londres

Honoka y Tsubasa se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a empacar unas cuantas ropas en una mochila una vez que ya estaban listas bajaron no sin antes de hablar con Eli y Maki claro inventando una excusa

Eli: Asi que van a Londres de nuevo

Maki: Y precisamente a que van

Honoka: Tenemos unos asuntos que resolver

Eli: No más ustedes dos

Tsubasa: No, estaremos solas estarán nuestras amigas

Eli: Ya veo

Maki: Que va a pasar con el paseo por el centro comercial con las chicas mañana

Honoka: Que nos perdonen díganle que no podemos asistir

Eli: Por cuantos días van

Tsubasa: Si salimos ahorita llegaríamos temprano a Londres para resolver el asunto y llegaríamos aquí pasado mañana

Maki: Por un día van

Honoka: Si

Maki: Entones no hay problema

Eli: Bien súbanse al carro las llevaremos al aeropuerto

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que salga su vuelo mientras que las primas estaban platicando entre ellas hasta que escucharon por el altavoz que su vuelo ya iba a salir

Tsubasa: Ese es el vuelo

Eli: Entonces nos vemos pasado mañana

Tsubasa: Si

Maki: Váyanse con cuidado

Honoka: Si

El avión ya había llegado al aeropuerto de Londres en ese instante el avión aterrizo Honoka y Tsubasa ya se habían bajado del avión y salieron del aeropuerto

Honoka: Y ahora que

Tsubasa: Ya hable con Shizuma estará aquí en cualquier rato

En eso llega Shizuma y se baja del carro ya saluda a las chicas

Shizuma: Hey tanto tiempo sin vernos

Tsubasa: Si

Shizuma: Vayamos a la casa de Shizuru

En eso las chicas se subían al carro y se dirigían a la casa de Shizuru durante el trayecto iban platicando

Shizuma: Kaon no ha parado de hablar te extraña Honoka y yo creo que ya es la hora que se vaya a vivir con ustedes sé que va ser difícil para sus primas y más por tu novia Honoka

Honoka: Si lo sé pero tarde o temprano tendré que decirle la verdad a todas, mis amigas son algo especiales

Shizuma :??????

Tsubasa: A lo que Honoka se refiere es que son muy preguntonas excepto tenemos una amiga que se parece como a un gato y es muy preguntona

Shizuma: A ya veo ah ya llegamos

Llegaron a la casa de Shizuru estacionaron el carro y después tocaron la puerta y Shizuru hablo

Shizuru: Hey que alegría verlas ya tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos

Tsubasa: También nosotras y han sabido de Yumi

Shizuma: Pues la verdad no, no sabemos dónde estará

Tsubasa: O de seguro Sachiko la tiene bien vigilada ya que es muy celosa

Shizuru: Tienes razón jajaja

Honoka: Y Kaon donde esta

Shizuru: Ella está adentro en la sala con Nagisa y Natsuki por que no pasamos

Las chicas entran a la sala donde estaban Natsuki, Nagisa y Kaon jugando, Kaon ve a Honoka y dice

Kaon: Papa Honoka

Honoka: Hola Kaon como estas

Kaon: Bien aunque extrañándote

Honoka: Por que

Kaon: - Haciendo pucheros - Porque no me llamabas tan quisiera una carta jum - Cruzándose de brazos -

Honoka: Lo siento pequeña es que no he tenido tiempo

Kaon es una niña de 3 años que tiene el cabello azul y de unos ojos violetas la pequeña en realidad no es hija de Honoka si no de Himeko y Chikane pero ellas murieron así que por eso Honoka la cuida desde el día que nació ya que se lo prometió a Chikane y aparte que le dice papa en vez de mama

Natsuki: Tanto tiempo sin vernos como han estado

Tsubasa: Pues muy bien

Natsuki: Y cómo va tu brazo Honoka

Honoka: Pues más o menos

Nagisa: Han pasado tanto tiempo

Honoka: Si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Himeko y Chikane ya no están con nosotras

Lagrimas no se hicieron esperar al recordar a dos grandes amigas

Tsubasa: Así que ninguna señal de Yumi

Natsuki: Mmmm no ahora que lo pienso de seguro Sachiko la tendrá muy amarrada a Yumi ya que es muy celosa

Tsubasa: Igual Umi

Nagisa: Quien es Umi

Tsubasa: Es la novia de Honoka pero también es muy celosa si la juntamos con Sachiko uff caos total para Honoka y Yumi

Natsuki: Tienes razón jajaja

Imagínense Umi y Sachiko juntas ay madre santa va ser un complot

Shizuru: Y que vas a hacer con Kaon Honoka

Honoka: La verdad no se

Shizuma: Si tu novia se entera que es tu hija entonces que vas a hacer

Honoka: Tendré que decirle la verdad no solamente a ella sino a todas

Mientras tanto en Otonokizaka Eli, Maki y las demás chicas estaban paseando por el centro comercial hasta que

Anju: Porque no pudieron venir Honoka y Tsubasa

Maki: Es que tuvieron un asunto que resolver ya que era urgente

Kotori: Aquí mismo en la ciudad

Maki: No precisamente

Umi: Entonces a donde

Eli: En Londres

Nozomi: Pero ellas solas

Maki: No

Niko: Entonces con quien

Eli: Ellas no van estar solas en Londres van a estar con sus amigas ya que también ellas tenían que resolver el asunto ya que estudiaron juntas

Mientras en Londres

Nagisa: Y ahora que hacemos

Tsubasa: Porque no vamos al panteón

Honoka: Es cierto no hemos ido al panteón después de regresar a Otonokizaka por que no vamos ahora

Shizuru: De acuerdo

Shizuma: Entonces vamos

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo las chicas se subieron al carro y partieron hacia al panteón cuando llegaron empezaron a buscar la tumba y lo encontraron así que empezaron a platicar todo lo que hicieron durante todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntas las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar a cada quien se les salían las lágrimas Himeko murió en un accidente de carro mientras regresaba a la casa y Chikane murió cuando dio luz a Kaon donde estén ellas siempre las van a proteger en fin ya se estaba haciendo tarde y las chicas tenían que ir a recorrer todos el centro comercial todas ya estaban afuera del panteón excepción de Honoka quien se quedó parada en la tumba y dice

Honoka: Chikane no he faltado mi promesa de cuidar a Kaon solo mira cómo va creciendo y eso que tiene 3 años es una niña muy inteligente se ve que le saco a ustedes tiene tu cabello azul y los ojos de Himeko sé que donde estén están orgullosa de ella bueno me voy ya que las chicas me están esperando sé que algún día nos reuniremos ten lo por seguro

En eso Honoka se dirigía hacia a la salida del panteón pero sintió que la estaban observándola volteo y no vio nada y siguió avanzando mientras tanto en una colina que estaba por ahí estaban dos personas agarradas de las manos y sonriendo si eran Himeko y Chikane que estaban agarradas de las manos y sonriendo y viendo por última vez a sus queridas amigas se desaparecen y entonces un aire cálido le rozo por el rostro de Honoka y de las chicas y susurrando

Himeko y Chikane: Gracias chicas por sus amistades

Las chicas al momento de escuchar esas palabras de viento empezaron a llorar y dicen

Shizuru: - Llorando - No gracias a ustedes por estar siempre con nosotras

Shizuma: - Llorando - Nunca las vamos a olvidar

Natsuki: - Llorando - Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones

Nagisa: - Llorando - Si siempre

Tsubasa: - Llorando - Sé que algún día

Honoka: - Llorando - Estaremos todas

Honoka fue la última que hablo pero con una sonrisa cuando todas ya estaban afuera del panteón se dirigían al centro comercial a ver que les llama la atención pasaron las horas y las chicas ya tenían hambre así que fueron a un restaurant que estaba por ahí pidieron sus pedidos terminaron de comer se hizo de noche ya se tenían que regresar a la casa ya que al día siguiente Honoka y Tsubasa tenían que regresar a Otonokizaka llegaron a la casa se fueron a dormir al día siguiente se despertaron, desayunaron Kaon empaco su maleta y se fueron al aeropuerto ya en aeropuerto se estaban despidiendo

Honoka: Bueno fue mucho gusto en volver a vernos

Shizuru: También lo mismo dijo

Tsubasa: Lastima que Yumi no está con nosotros

Nagisa: Ella está bien

Las chicas voltean a ver a Nagisa

Shizuma: Como sabes eso

Nagisa: Porque soñé con Himeko y Chikane nos dijeron que Yumi está bien

Natsuki: Y que tuvimos razón que Sachiko es muy celosa no deja que nadie se le acerquen a Yumi

Shizuru: No me digas tú también

Natsuki: Si

Tsubasa: Típico de Sachiko sin duda

Todas empezaron a reírse

Nagisa: Se me olvidaba Himeko y Chikane dicen que tengan un buen viaje ya que regresan a Otonokizaka y que cuiden bien a Kaon

Tsubasa: Si vuelves a soñar con ellas díganles que la vamos a cuidar bien

En eso momento se escucha por el altavoz que el vuelo hacia Otonokizaka ya iba a salir del aeropuerto

Tsubasa: Ese es nuestro vuelo

Shizuma: - Seria - Estas preparada lo que te vas a enfrentar

Honoka - Seria - Si Shizuma

Shizuma: Bien que tengan un buen viaje y estamos en contacto

Tsubasa: Eso haremos

Honaka: Estas segura que no se podrá escapar la loca

Shizuru: Ten lo por seguro

Natsuki: No se va a escapar Honoka es más la tienen amarrada y encadenada

Honoka: Ok Entonces estamos en contacto y nos vemos

Chicas: Si

En el avión Kaon no paraba de hablar estaba tan emocionada diciendo como son sus tías como es el lugar donde vive su papa Honoka etc... hasta no dejaba dormir a las personas ya que el viaje era largo hasta que Tsubasa hablo y así fue que Kaon se callo

Tsubasa: Kaon por favor podrías callarte trato de dormir

Honoka: No le hagas caso pero si deja de hablar tantito

Kaon: - Resignada - Ok

Honoka: Bien ahora duérmete un rato porque este viaje es algo largo

Y así fue que se durmió Kaon llegaron el avión aterrizo se bajaron del avión tomaron sus mochilas para Honoka y Tsubasa y la maleta de Kaon salieron del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi las llevo a su casa pagaron y entraron a la casa ahí estaban Eli y Maki hablaron un rato preguntaron quién es la niña a lo que Honoka les dijo que mañana hablarían ya que todavía estaban cansadas se fueron a sus habitaciones al día siguiente se despertaron a excepción de Kaon que seguía durmiendo Honoka y Tsubasa bajaron se encontraron con las chicas Umi saludo a Honoka y le dio un beso se fueron a sentar a platicar un rato media hora después Kaon apareció donde estaban las chicas

Honoka: Ah ya la despertaste

Cosa que asintió

Tsubasa: Presentate

Erena: Hola pequeña

Kaon: Hola

Eli: Como te llamas pequeña

Kaon: Me llamo Kaon

Hanayo: Y que eres para Honoka

Kaon: Su hija - Sonriendo -

Todas las chicas se quedaron en shock pero la que se llevó la sorpresa fue Umi que no salía de su trance ese fue la gota que derramo del vaso........


	7. La Verdad

Después que Kaon digiera que era hija de Honoka cosa que no le agradaba a Umi las preguntas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar

Eli: Como que es tu hija Honoka

Maki: Pero como fue

Nico: Acaso te acostaste con alguien en Londres

Hanayo: No me lo puedo creer

Rin: Esto es una mentira

Anju: No lo creo

Erena: Yo creo que no sea tu hija tal vez lo abandonaron cuando era recién nacida

Kotori: la habrás adoptado

Nozomi: Ya es suficiente chicas por que no dejemos a Honoka y Tsubasa nos expliquen la situación

En ese momento Honoka y Tsubasa empezaron a explicarle a las chicas sobre el asunto de la pequeña Kaon

Tsubasa: - Suspiro - A lo que Erena dijo es verdad Kaon no es hija verdadera de Honoka no lleva su sangre Honoka siempre la ha cuidado desde el día que nació y no a Kaon no la abandonaron

Umi: Entonces si no es su hija quienes son sus padres

Tsubasa: Querrás decir madres Umi

Umi: Bueno donde están sus madres

En ese momento Honoka y Tsubasa se voltearon a ver entre ellas y se pusieron triste

Tsubasa: - Triste - Sus madres murieron

Las chicas se quedan en Shock cuando escucharon esas palabras

Anju: Pero como fue como murieron

Honoka fue que respondió la pregunta de Anju

Honoka: Su madre mejor dicho su padre como Kaon me dice así murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaba a casa ella venía manejando con tranquilidad mientras que en el otro lado de la carretera venia un carro a velocidad alta y aparte que el conductor venia tomado y no pudo frenar en ese mismo tiempo ya que perdió el control y se impactó de frente al carro donde venía el padre de Kaon manejando y pues murió, las chicas y yo cuando nos enteramos sobre el accidente lo primero que hicimos fue preguntar a los paramédicos si estaba viva todavía cosa que los paramédicos nos negaron con la cabeza diciendo que no sobrevivió en ese momento la madre de Kaon empezó a llorar y en ese mismo día perdió su esperanza en que Himeko nunca iba a poder conocer a su hija así que la tuvimos que llevar a la casa y dejarla ahí con las chicas mientras Shizuru Shizuma y yo hacíamos el trámite de la funeraria y pues la velamos y al día siguiente la enterramos y desde día Chikane cayó en la depresión no quería comer aunque le decíamos que comiera por Kaon

Honoka se detiene tantito para respirar

Erena: Y que paso con su madre

Tsubasa: Pues de ella no sé cómo decirlo

Ya que Tsubasa no tenías palabras que decir así que Honoka fue la que hablo

Honoka: Pasaron los días y Chikane cada vez más se ponía grave ya que no comía el doctor le hizo unos cuantos exámenes y los resultados salieron que estaba anémica y aparte su embarazo era de alto riesgo ya tenía 8 meses de gestación pasaron los meses y Chikane no quería comer bien por la depresión que tenia a perder a Himeko luego la anemia y ya había cumplido los 9 meses para que naciera Kaon pero en la noche se le rompió la fuente y la tuvimos que llevar al hospital aún recuerdo las palabras que dijo el doctor y lo que me dijo Chikane cuando llegamos al hospital

Escena retrospectiva

Honoka y las chicas llegaron al hospital con Chikane ya que se le rompió el fuente la metieron a la sala de parto con la camilla el doctor la examino media hora después salió a decirles

Yumi: Doctor como esta Chikane

Doctor: La señora Himemiya ya se encuentra lista para dar a luz a la niña pero hay un problema

Shizuru: Que problema doctor

Doctor: Solamente se podría salvarse una

Shizuma: A qué se refiere solo salvarse una doctor

Doctor: Lo que estoy tratando de decir que si es la señora Himemiya o la niña

Tsubasa: Esta usted diciendo que si salvan a la niña entonces Chikane tendrá que morir

Doctor: Así es

Honoka: Por que

Doctor: Debido a la presión que tiene la señora Himemiya mas la anemia y aparte que está muy pálida y débil y su capacidad disminuyo ya que sus glóbulos rojos bajaron y si se juntan con la presión y la anemia definitivamente moriría dando luz ella ya se lo dije así que ustedes deciden ya que son casi hermanas ya que siempre estuvieron juntas

En eso las chicas se miran y decidieron

Shizuru: Pues que se salve la niña es la única forma

Doctor: Bien pero antes quien es Honoka

Honoka: Soy yo

Doctor: Bien la señora Himemiya quiere que usted entre a la sala

Honoka: De acuerdo

Honoka y el doctor entraron a la sala donde estaba Chikane ya para dar luz mientras que las chicas esperaban afuera mientras en la sala Honoka ve a Chikane muy palida

Doctor: Bien señora Himemiya esta lista

Chikane: Si donde esta Honoka

Honoka: Aquí estoy

En ese momento Honoka le aprieta la mano a Chikane como dándole fuerza

Doctor: Una vez más señora Himemiya ya veo la cabeza

Honoka: Vamos Chikane puja una vez mas

Chikane pujaba con toda su fuerza hasta que escucho el llanto de su hija

Doctor: Bien hecho señora es una linda niña

Honoka: Escuchaste eso Chikane es una hermosa niña

El doctor le entrego él bebe a una de las enfermeras para que la limpiaran y después que se la dieran a Honoka una vez que se la dieron en sus brazos Honoka se acercó dónde estaba Chikane

Honoka: Mira Chikane aquí está tu linda hija que se parece mucho a Himeko

Chikane: - Risa débil - Si se parece mucho a su madre

Honoka: Si, como la llamaras

Chikane: - Risa débil - La llamare Kaon Kurusugawa Himemiya ese es el nombre que quería Himeko que le pusiera si tuviéramos una hija

Honoka no más sonríe pero no dice nada

Chikane: - Voz débil - Honoka

Honoka: Dime

Chikane: - Voz débil - Como mi último deseo quiero que cuides a Kaon como si fuera tu hija al igual que las chicas no quiero que mi hija se quede sola

Honoka: - Con lágrimas en los ojos - Por favor no digas eso

Chikane: - Delirios - Por favor prométemelo que cuidaras de Kaon

Honoka: - Lagrimas cayendo - Si te lo prometo

Honoka acerca a la niña a Chikane y dice

Chikane: - Lagrimas - Gracias por asistir hija mía donde estemos siempre te cuidaremos tus tías te cuidaran a partir de ahora

Honoka no más escuchaba con una sonrisa lo que decía Chikane y todavía tenía la mano de Chikane apretándolo

Chikane: Cuídate mucho hija, Honoka por favor cuídala bien

Honoka: Lo hare

Chikane no más sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a Kaon en ese instante Chikane cierra sus ojos y Honoka siente que la mano de Chikane se suelta de su mano eso indicaba que Chikane ya había fallecido el doctor entro junto con una enfermera, la enfermera tomo a la niña del brazo de Honoka y el doctor negó con la cabeza confirmando que Chikane ya estaba muerta, en eso momento sale Honoka con lágrimas en los ojos de la sala de parto y se dirige hacia a las chicas en las cuales estaban esperando la noticia hasta que Honoka negó con la cabeza como diciendo que Chikane ya no está con nosotras en eso momento Shizuma Shizuru Yumi abrazaron a sus parejas y empezaron a llorar Tsubasa golpeaba la pared llorando hasta que Honoka abrazo a Tsubasa, esa misma noche las chicas hicieron el trámite de la funeraria al igual como que le hicieron a Himeko al otro día fue el entierro y a Chikane le enterraron junto con Himeko y en esa misma tarde fueron al hospital para que la dieran a la bebe y desde ese día Honoka se hizo de cargo a la niña como su propia hija como se lo prometió a Chikane

Fin del flashback

Honoka: Y desde ese día he criado a Kaon como si fuera mi hija esa fue la promesa que le hice a su madre y aparte que me dice papa en vez de decir mama

Las chicas estaban llorando cuando Honoka termino de contarle toda la historia

Eli: - Llorando - Pobre Kaon

Maki: - Sollozando - Sus dos madres que no están con ellas

Niko: - Lágrimas en los ojos - Esta historia si que me llego al corazón

Anju: - Limpiándose las lágrimas - Definitivamente la cuidaremos

Erena: Lo haremos ya que a partir de hoy seremos sus tías

Rin: Me pregunto cómo eran sus madres ~ Nya ~

Hanayo: Yo también quiero saber cómo eran

En eso momento Tsubasa se fue a buscar una foto donde saliera Himeko y Chikane hasta que lo encontró y regreso donde estaban las chicas

Tsubasa: Ten aquí está la foto

Tsubasa da la Foto tiene Hanayo

Tsubasa: la chica de cabello dorado y de ojos color violeta y la chica de cabello azul con ojos azules son las madres de Kaon

Las chicas examinan bien la foto luego miran a Kaon y dicen que Kaon se parece bastante a sus madres y aparte volteaban a ver a Umi y esta dice

Umi: Que

Kotori: Solo que te pareces mucho a la madre de Kaon

Umi: Que

Hanayo: Bueno a la excepción con tus ojos

De repente Umi le quita la foto a Hanayo y lo examina

Umi: Es cierto me parezco mucho a ella

Honoka: Bueno Kaon a partir de hoy estas personas serán tus tías al igual que tus otras tías que están Londres

Kaon abraza a sus tías

Honoka: Y ella - refiriéndose a Umi - va ser tu mama

Kaon camina y se para frente a Umi la abraza y dice

Kaon: Mama 

Umi se sentía extrañada pero no rechazo el brazo es más abrazo fuertemente a Kaon ya que hace mucho tiempo quería formar una familia con Honoka ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener una familia aunque no fuera su hija de sangre pero la va a querer como su fuera su hija al igual que Honoka que ha hecho todo ella sola desde qué nació Kaon y ayudarle a Honoka con la promesa que le hizo a Chikane...........


	8. Parque De Diversiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo me inspire con el anime Clannad ~ After Story ~ ya que la protagonista sufre lo mismo

Después de que Honoka les contara la verdad de Kaon laa chicas se retiraban de la casa de Maki para que se fueran a sus respectivas casas menos Umi ya que Kaon no la dejaba que se fuera a su casa

Umi: Kaon ya me tengo que ir

Kaon: No no quiero que te vayas

Umi: Pero tengo que irme a mi casa

Kaon: No quédate mama

Umi: Honoka

Honoka Hija deja que tu mama se vaya a su casa

Kaon: No no quiero papa

Honoka: - Susurrando - Esta niña es igual a Himeko

Honoka: Hija por favor déjala y por última vez soy tu madre no papa

Kaon: No

Y así la discusión no paraba hasta que a Honoka tuvo una idea

Honoka: Y si te llevo al parque de diversiones mañana

Kaon: Wiiii también ira mama

Honoka: Mmmm no lo se

Kaon: Iras con nosotras mama

Umi: No lo se

Kaon: Por favor di que si

En ese momento Kaon pone ojos de cachorro abandonada

Umi: De acuerdo ire

Kaon: Wiiii escuchaste papa

Honoka: Si lo ecuhce y por última vez no soy tu papa soy tu madre

Kaon: No tú eres mi papa

Honoka: - Resignación - Nunca aprenderá - Algo más

Kaon: Mis tías también van a ir

Honoka: Eli Maki y Tsubasa

Kaon: Todas

Honoka: - Suspiro - De acuerdo irán

Coma: Wiiiii

Honoka: Bien ahora despídete de tu mama y vete a dormir

Kaon: Si buenas noches mama

Umi: Buenas noches hija

Kaon se despidió de Umi y se fue a su habitación dejando a Honoka y a Umi solas

Honoka: - Susurrando - Rayos Himeko esta niña te saco a ti igualita igualita

Mientras tanto en el Reino de Dios Himeko y Chikane caminaban por el hermoso jardín de ese reino hasta que Himeko estornudo

Himeko: Achuuu

Chikane: Y ahora que

Himeko: No se creó que alguien dijo mi nombre pero nahh no importa

Chikane: Bien

Y siguieron su recorrido por el jardín, mientras tanto con Honoka y Umi

Umi: Dijiste algo

Honoka: Ehhh no nada te llevo a tu casa

Umi: De acuerdo

Hononka: Bien iré por las llaves

Honoka fue por las llaves de su carro ya que podría manejar poco a poco para dejar a Umi a su casa ambas se subieron en el carro en el trayecto venían platicando hasta que llegaron

Honoka: Bien llegamos

UMI: Honoka

Honoka: Mmmmmm

Umi: Por favor dime la verdad

Honoka: La verdad de que

Umi: Mientras estuviste en Londres nunca estuviste con alguien mas

Honoka: Otra vez con eso claro que no estuve con nadie siempre estuve con Tsubasa y mis amigas acepción de la chica obsesionada

Umi: Entonces por qué no me contestabas las llamadas que te hacia

Honoka: Digamos que en esos años no estábamos muy bien gracias a Kotori por arruinar nuestra relación y pues yo no quería saber nada

Umi: Se ve que no la quieres perdonarla

Honoka: No

Umi: Ya veo, y que pasó con la loca obsesionada

Honoka: Antes de regresarme la fui a visitarla pero estaba encadenada

Umi: Encadenada acaso era salvaje

Honoka: Si, entonces mañana vas temprano a la casa ups se me olvido que eres muy madrugadora jajaja

Umi: Ja ja ja estaré temprano mañana espero que te levantes temprano tu ya que tu eres muy dormilona

Honoka: me cachaste jajajaja

Umi: Lo sabía bien nos vemos mañana

Umi se despide de Honoka dándole un beso apasionado y se separaron del beso

Umi: Buenas noches amor

Honoka: Buenas noches a ti

En eso Umi entra a su casa y Honoka se retira hacia a la casa llego y se fue a su habitación a dormir ya que al día siguiente irían al parque de diversiones con Kaon y con las chicas, amaneció y Honoka no quería levantarse hasta que Kaon la estaba llamando

Kaon: Papá, papá

Honoka: - Dormida - Pero mami hoy no quiero ir a la escuela

Kaon: Papa despierta

Honoka: - Dormida - Otros 5 minutos mas

Kaon: Si no despiertas papa tendré que llamar a mama

Honoka: - Aun dormida y tapándose con la sabana hasta la cara - Ñam ñam

Kaon: Bien así quisiste papa

Honoka aún seguía dormida

Kaon: - Gritando - Mama, papa no se quiere levantar

Umi: - Gritando desde abajo - Como que no se quiere levantar espera ahora subo

En ese momento Umi se dirigía a la habitación de Honoka ya que Umi es muy madrugadora ya se encontraba en la casa en eso entra a la recamara y ve a Honoka todavía dormida de boca bajo y tapada hasta la cabeza con la sabana en eso Umi grita haciendo que despierte Honoka

Umi: - Gritando - HONOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Honoka: - Levantándose asustada y cayéndose de la cama - Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El grito de Umi es escucho hasta la sala donde estaban Eli Maki y Tsubasa

Eli: Y otra vez se quedó dormida Honoka

Maki y Tsubasa no más asintieron, mientras tanto en la habitación Honoka se levantaba del piso

Honoka: - Levantándose del piso - Caramba Umi se ve que no cambiaste en nada

Umi: Carajos Honoka Kaon te estuvo llamándote para que te levantaras

Honoka: - Haciendo pucheros - A pues ya estoy despierta no te enojes

Umi: Mejor metete a bañar mientras yo busco tu ropa y que luego bajes a desayunar

Honoka: Ya voy ya voy ya cásate

En eso Honoka se mete a bañar mientras que Umi le buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner Honoka hasta que la encontró contaba con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de manga largo color azul y tenis blancos una vez que Honoka termino de bañarse se secó y salió del baño para cambiarse después para bajar donde estaba Umi para desayunar

Honoka: - Bostezando - Mouuuuu no sé por qué me levantan si es temprano todavía

Eli: Que temprano que nada si ya es tarde

Honoka: Que hora es

Maki: Van hacer las 11

Honoka: Desde que hora llego Umi aquí

Tsubasa: Desde las 9 de la mañana esta ella aquí

Honoka: Mouuuuu no es justo

Umi: Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso a Kaon cuando te estaba llamando para que te levantaras

Honoka: - Azotando su cabeza en la mesa -

Y así las 5 incluyendo a Kaon se pusieron a desayunar y una vez que terminaron Tsubasa lavo los platos y una vez que termino de lavarlos salían de la casa para dirigirse al parque de diversiones donde las demás chicas ya la estaban esperándolas y al fin llegaron al parque estacionaron el carro y se bajaron

Nozomi: - Dandole un beso a Eli - Se tardaron mucho

Eli: - Recibiendo el beso - Si es que Honoka no se levantaba

Nico: - Abrazando a Maki - intentaron levantarla

Maki: - Respondiendo el abrazo - Kaon lo hizo

Hanayo: Y

Tsubasa: Pues nada tampoco Kaon pudo

Anju: Tipico de Honoka definitivamente no cambio en nada

Honoka: Oye

Erena: Entonces como hicieron que se levantara Honoka

Tsubasa: Nosotras no la hicimos

Kotori: Entonces quien fue

Maki: Fue Umi la que despertó a Honoka

Rin: Con el carácter que pone Umi cuando nadie le hace caso da miedo ~ Nya ~

Umi: Oye

Todas empezaron a reír hasta que Kaon hablo

Kaon: Tías

Anju: - Revolviéndole el cabello a Kaon - Así que aquí está la más tremenda

Kaon: - Haciendo puchero - Mouu tía Anju

Erena: Si no eres tremenda entonces eres traviesa

Kaon: - Cruzando los brazos - Prefiero que me digan tremenda en vez de traviesa

Y las chicas no más comenzaron a reírse, una vez que terminaron de reírse entraron al parque donde las chicas se subieron a todos los juegos que quería Kaon y como a Kaon le gusta subirse a los juegos peligrosos y de terror sin duda le saco a su madre Chikane y a Honoka le tiene miedo en la casa de terror

Kaon: Vamos papa ay que entrar

Honoka: No, no quiero

Y al final Honoka no entro y se quedó afuera esperando a que salieran las chicas de la casa de espanto, el último juego que subieron fue la rueda de la fortuna cuando pararon el juego mecánico por un rato las chicas presenciaron el atardecer ya que el cielo estaba anaranjado con toques de color rojo y a lo lejos se veía el mar hasta que Kaon hablo

Kaon: Waooooo es muy hermoso

Honoka: Claro que lo es hija

Kaon no más miraba lo hermoso que era la ciudad en la atardecer y se sentía feliz si tan solo estuviera con sus verdaderas madres estaría más feliz pero a tener a Honoka como padre cosa que así le llama Kaon a Honoka y a Umi como madre es una bendición para ella, después de subirse al último juego salieron del parque ya se estaba haciendo de noche y las chicas decidieron ir a un restaurante para comer, llegaron al restaurante pidieron sus pedidos mientras que se la traían empezaron a platicar entre ellas una vez que le trajeron sus pedidos empezaron a comer, terminaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y cada quien se despedían y Kaon ya se estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Umi

Honoka: Gracias chicas por venir con nosotras

Nozomi: No hay problema todo lo hacemos por Kaon

Rin: Fue muy divertido ~ Nya ~

Umi: Si que fue divertido

Erena: Si y ve Kaon cayo rendida

Umi: Si pues

Honoka: A ver Pasame de Kaon

Umi: De acuerdo

Umi paso a Kaon a los brazos de Honoka, una vez que se la paso las chicas se despidieron para irse a sus casas mientras que Eli, Maki, Tsubasa, Honoka y Umi se subían al carro con Kaon ya dormida

Eli: Entonces te pasamos a dejar a tu casa Umi

Umi: Si Eli por favor

Eli: Ok

Maki: Pobre Kaon

Honoka: Si, se divirtió mucho hasta caerse rendida jajaja

Tsubasa: Sin duda

Empezaron a reírse hasta que llegaron a la casa de Umi y Umi se baja del carro

Umi: Gracias chicas

Tsubasa: No gracias a ti por acompañarnos

Honoka: Acompañarnos ya que es la madre de Kaon jajajaj

Umi se despidió de las chicas de Kaon se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y a Honoka en los labios y una vez Umi entro a su casa y Honoka y compañía se dirigían a su casa...


End file.
